Mobile communication devices include an antenna for communication with wireless networks. This antenna must be tested before the mobile communication device leaves the factory to insure that the antenna is installed properly and in proper working order.
There are several different methods for testing mobile communication devices during assembly. One method is to conduct a two part test, where the circuit board and antenna are tested first and then a second and final test checks the entire device. Where a two part test is utilized, the housing of the device is often installed after the first test is performed so that access to the antenna is available.
Another method is to conduct a single final test where all components are tested with the housing in place. In this case, it is necessary to have access to the antenna in order to test it.
Most phones utilize an antenna that is positioned near the top of the mobile communication device. An RF test port is positioned at the top of the device, usually on the back of the device in the form of a hole in the back housing plastic. The hole allows for an RF probe to connect to the antenna for testing. This hole requires a plug to be positioned in the hole after testing so that the consumer cannot see the RF test port and to avoid the unwanted entry of dirt or debris into the housing through the port. The plug is an extra part that adds costs and an additional assembly step. Prior devices, such as those of Motorola, Trium, and Qualcom, depicted in FIGS. 1–3, respectively, have utilized an external test port 8 through the housing of the device that is plugged with a plug or stopper.